C'est comme ça
by GlitterInTheVoid
Summary: Drabbles et courts one shots sur Percival Graves et Tina Goldstein, sur leur travail et leur relation. Pré-AF & post-AF. Udaptes épars, au fil des humeurs de l'auteure. Peut contenir des spoilers.
1. Premier

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici une petite série de drabbles porté sur l'univers des Animaux Fantastiques et plus particulièrement sur le personnage de Percival Graves. Aussi, si vous n'avez toujours pas vu le film, ne lisez pas. Quelques drabbles pourraient contenir des spoilers. Je ne vais pas donner de rythme de publication : j'écris ces drabbles sur des coups de tête et je relis au minimum. Les updates seront donc épars.**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ **L'univers des Animaux Fantastiques appartient à J.K. Rowling et ces textes n'ont aucun but lucratif. Bisous.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **PREMIER ;**

On ne demandait pas à Percival Graves s'il aimait commander.

C'était comme demander au feu s'il aimait brûler et au froid s'il aimait geler. Les réponses étaient laborieuses à obtenir. Souvent, d'ailleurs, on préférait en conclure ceci : le feu brûle, le froid gèle, Percival Graves commande. C'était des questions stupides avec des réponses qui l'étaient tout autant. Mais on ne savait pas pourquoi c'était bête c'était juste « comme ça ».

 _Le feu brûle, le froid gèle, Percival Graves commande._

Sauf qu'on ne savait toujours pas s'ils aimaient ça.

C'était bête.

Sauf que c'était comme ça, pas autrement.


	2. Second

Sur sa peau gambade un frisson. Elle a le regard qui fuit sur le mur derrière lui.

La voix dure, tranchante, et l'ombre d'un sourire narquois sur son visage sévère, il est à l'image de la salle où ils se trouvent : glacial. Le froid de la table métallique mord sa peau – pas la sienne, elle sait qu'il a l'habitude.

Peur – elle a peur.

« Vous avez été jugée coupable. » dit-il. « Par conséquent, je vous condamne. A mort. »

Pause.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il ne l'est pas. Il ment.

Et c'est toujours comme ça.


	3. Troisième

**Troisième ;**

Et Tina l'observe, en retrait dans un coin de cette salle austère.

C'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire : regarder.

Cet homme ― ce _grand_ homme, disent certains ― vient de donner le dernier coup de glaive à la victime de la Justice. Elle le voit de profil et se demande fugacement ce qui se cache derrière ce visage impassible, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais elle ne perçoit que la dureté de son regard lorsqu'il se lève et se tourne vers elle.

« Emmenez-la. » lâche-t-il avec un geste, froid.

La jeune Auror hoche la tête.

Et exécute l'ordre.


	4. Quatrième

**A/N: Coucou, c'est encore moi. Juste pour dire qu'au lieu de continuer à ne faire que des drabbles, je vais plutôt faire de très courts one-shots. Cent mots ne me suffisent clairement pas, je ne suis pas à l'aise pour écrire. Quoique. Quelques drabbles pourraient bien surgir d'un coup sans prévenir. On verra ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite encore une bonne lecture ! 3 N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

* * *

 **Quatrième ;**

Tina vient de confier la condamnée à ses bourreaux. Elle se tient là, raide, tandis qu'ils traversent le corridor et que ne résonne que le bruit de leurs pas.

C'est une fidèle de Grindelwald qu'ils emmènent. La jeune Auror devrait être satisfaite d'avoir bien fait son travail ― or elle ne l'est pas. Elle est même mortifiée. Elle _compatit_ avec celle qu'ils avaient arrêtée et jugée pour meurtres. Elle ne s'imagine pas ce que c'est, de se retrouver face à l'optique d'une mort prochaine.

Elle ne veut jamais savoir ce que ça fait.

Loin devant elle, à l'autre bout de ce corridor gris et triste, la porte de la salle d'exécution s'ouvre pour se refermer un court instant plus tard, le temps que les trois silhouettes qui s'y dirigeaient en franchissent le pas.

Tina ne sait pourquoi elle attend quelques secondes avant de remonter aux niveaux supérieurs du MACUSA. Mais, au détour d'un couloir, elle croise Graves qui, lui, navigue d'un Département à l'autre. Drapé dans son manteau noir, il ressemble à un oiseau de mauvais augure.

Il ne lui adresse _pas un mot_ quand bien même il pose ses yeux sombres sur elle.

Inébranlable.

Indifférent.

Pour elle, la présence de cet homme qui juge et condamne sans émotion est au-delà du supportable.

Elle le dépasse sans rien dire non-plus.

Soudainement, elle décide de le détester.

 _En silence._


	5. Cinquième

**Cinquième ;**

Il fait froid à New York. L'hiver approche, les températures chutent. Les nuages du ciel grisonnent de plus-en-plus, comme devenus vieux, à mesure que la saison installe ses premières froideurs. Ce matin-là, Percival n'attend pas pour rentrer au MACUSA car il est bien plus à l'aise à l'intérieur de la haute bâtisse qu'à l'extérieur.

Dix jours ont passés depuis l'exécution. Il n'a pas vu Goldstein depuis ― et il a comme le sentiment qu'elle s'échappe souvent du Bureau des Aurors. Mais il a l'expérience de son côté. Tôt ou tard, cela se retournera contre elle. Il le sait, il le _sent._ Il est un homme d'instinct, pas de pensées.

Mais dans l'immédiat, il a plus urgent à faire que de se soucier d'elle.

La partisante de Grindelwald qu'ils ont arrêtée (et condamnée) n'était pas la seule qui sévisse dans la ville. Elle a avoué qu'il y en avait d'autres et leur a fourni la localisation de leur cachette.

Il y en a _toujours_ d'autres, parce que c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

C'est comme avec les rongeurs : c'est quand on en surprend un qu'on se rend compte qu'il y a une colonie.

Puis, fatalement, vient le moment de _dératiser_.


	6. Sixième

**A/N; Hey, bonjour à vous ! Voilà le sixième "chapitre" ! Mes excuses pour l'absence et la publication sauvage du cinquième chapitre, mais je me remets lentement à ce petit projet. Je vais pouvoir garantir une certaine régularité (peut-être pas quotidienne) jusqu'au chapitre 8 (voire 9 si je réussis à le finir avant demain) étant donné que j'ai pris un peu d'avance.**

 **Et - comment dire ... ? Les chapitres sont de plus-en-plus long et de plus-en-centré sur certains personnages, en plus de développer une trame scénaristique _totalement imprévue_. Damn, ce projet a développé une volonté propre, help**

 **Bonne lecture et, surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! *v***

* * *

 **Sixième ;**

Tina manque de renverser son café lorsqu'elle voit la silhouette de Graves apparaitre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Le Bureau des Aurors fourmille déjà d'activités malgré l'heure matinale et maintes conversations se font entendre. Le Directeur de la Sécurité Magique y fait son entrée, visage fermé et sourcils froncés, si bien qu'un lourd silence ne tarde pas à tomber. Les Aurors, les anciens comme les juniors, se taisent. Il a l'expression des mauvais jours – quoi qu'ils aient l'impression que cela ne fasse pas de grande différence avec celle qu'il arbore quotidiennement. Il les observe tour-à-tour sans piper mot.

Puis sa voix autoritaire se fait entendre après un silence qui semble durer une éternité :

« Sanders, Lieberman, Moore, Powell et Griffin, dans mon bureau. _Tout de suite_. »

Et sur ces mots, il traverse la salle tandis que les appelés s'échangent une œillade curieuse avant de lui emboiter le pas, l'air à la fois dignes et anxieux.


	7. Septième

**A/N : Hey, bonjour ! On se retrouve donc pour le septième chapitre. J'étais censé le publier plus tôt mais j'ai ... oublié ):**

 **Bref, cette fois je ne manque pas à mon devoir et le voici. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :D**

* * *

 **Septième ;**

L'activité du Bureau a repris son train normal quelques minutes après que la porte du Bureau du Directeur se soit refermée derrière celui-ci et les élus qu'il avait convié en son fief. Tina n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se trame réellement derrière cette lourde porte. Elle a juste un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle s'efforce d'oublier en se plongeant à corps et esprit perdus dans son travail. Mais la paperasse et la bureaucratie n'a rien de véritablement excitant, aussi se retrouve-t-elle rapidement à noyer son ennui dans la tasse de café que sa sœur lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt. Le breuvage est tiède, mais ça fera l'affaire, pense-t-elle en en buvant une gorgée.

Une demi-heure passe avant que la porte ne se rouvre en glissant sur ses gonds impeccables. Graves refait son apparition, le visage fermé comme à son habitude cinq ombres au visage tout aussi grave que le sien se postèrent autour de lui.

« D'ici quatre jours, » commence le Directeur d'une voix calme « nous lancerons un assaut sur le repère des partisans de Grindelwald. »

L'ensemble des Aurors sont aussi muets que des tombes. La tension monte d'un cran, palpable. Certains sont ouvertement fébriles, d'autres totalement imperturbables.

« Six équipes de cinq seront formées, respectivement dirigées par Moore, Sanders, Griffin, Lieberman, Powell et moi-même. » continue Graves. « Nous aurons le soutien de la Surveillance pour camoufler notre offensive aux yeux des Non-Majs et il se peut que nous ayons des renforts en provenance des Bureaux de Philadelphie et de Boston afin de gonfler nos rangs. »

L'atmosphère s'alourdit davantage.

« Nos ennemis sont nombreux et nous devrons agir vite, » reprend-t-il « mais il est à prévoir que l'opération dégénère en conflit ouvert. Nous connaissons les risques alors si certains parmi ceux qui seront affectés à la mission ne souhaitent pas en faire partie, sachez que vous avez le droit de décliner. »

Evidemment, presque personne ne déclinera. Tina le sait parce que ça n'est pas dans l'habitude des Aurors.

Parce qu'au Bureau c'est ça ou rien.


End file.
